The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum plant given the name ‘Sunkissed Lime’. Geum is in the family Rosaceae. The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program to produce a gold foliage Geum with good vigor and flowering. The parents were unnamed proprietary seedlings from interspecific crosses.
Compared to Geum coccineum ‘Eos’ (unpatented), the new cultivar has a larger habit, is more vigorous, with flowers orange rather than red orange, with flowers in cymes rather than solitary, and with a much longer bloom time.
Compared to the parents, the new cultivar has lime green foliage rather than green.